Arrival
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: Karin has just arrived...but where is she? Why can't she remember anything? And who is the weird dude with the tattoo?


**Hello there! This is for sKyLaR KnIgHt, I hope you like your one shot! This is my second one shot involving Karin and I hoped I managed to write her well. It's also a little short, but it felt right :) **

**I hope you like it so please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

* * *

It was bright and sunny when she opened her eyes and the world seemed to be spinning. She groaned and placed her hand on her forehead. Even the thought of trying to sit up sent her stomach rolling. She closed her eyes again, trying to rid herself of the nausea and laid her other hand on her protesting stomach.

"Are you alright?" a deep, masculine voice asked her.

She opened her eyes and focused in on a young man, he had three scars on the right side of his face and the number sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek. He had shaggy, almost purple-ish hair, and his eyes were concerned, accompanying the worried scowl on his face. Karin almost chuckled, he looked a little like Ichigo.

"I'm alright…I think." she said, finally sitting up.

The stranger stayed by her side as she took in her surroundings, apparently not trusting her reassurance that she was fine.

"Where am I again?" she asked after deciding she had no idea where she was.

He chuckled, "You're in the Soul Society, AKA- the afterlife, Heaven, God's bowling alley, the big white thing in the sky- whatever you wanna call it."

He plopped down next to her and crossed his legs.

"So I'm dead…that kinda sucks….Wait a minute! Why can't I remember most my life then?" Karin exclaimed, slightly angry.

"It's a side effect of the konso process. Most people loose their memories for a little while. They'll come back soon enough." he explained calmly.

Karin huffed, well at least she was going to get her memories back. She had a feeling she would need them, like there was something important she wasn't remembering.

"I know what you're thinking- yes even death has side effects." he said with a grin, Karin knew he was trying to make her feel better.

She laughed, faintly recalling that while she was alive many simple medicines had outrageous side effects. They grew quiet again and Karin turned her face up to the sky. It was pretty and blue, just like the one when she was alive. She felt that there was something significant about skies that she should remember….Skies and white….bright white against skies? Her head began to ache again and she put a light hand against her temple.

"Don't try to force it." he said quietly, not even glancing at her.

She felt sadness creeping in on her and she tried to find the bright side. Mr. Tattoos had said she was in Heaven so this had to be paradise, and as a plus she wasn't wearing a white dress and playing a silly harp.

A small smile tugged at her lips. She drew her knees to her chest and laid her chin on them. She felt a little dizzy and had a slight vertigo sensation.

Mr. Tattoos must have noticed her discomfort, "That'll be your memories returning. They don't like to be rushed."

"Good. I was wondering when they were going to get back to work. Lazy bums." she sighed.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You're a good kid. I'm Hisagi by the way. Shuuhei Hisagi."

She opened her eyes and took his outstretched hand.

"Karin Kurosaki."

His eyes widened a little but then he smiled, "A Kurosaki, eh? Yamamoto-sama is sure going to have his hands full."

"Yama-who?" Karin asked confused.

"Don't worry. With a name like yours I'm sure you'll know soon enough." Hisagi said between chuckles.

Karin rolled her eyes and laid her chin back on her knees. Her memories were getting good now, they seemed recent- more clear and focused- and she was curious. She sat quite still for many minutes until her eyes suddenly flew open and she grinned.

"Take me to Toshiro Hitsugaya." she said, standing.

"Why do you wanna see him?" he asked, a little bit startled.

"Two words. Pay back." she said, a sadistic smirk darkening her features.

_Definitely a Kurosaki._ Hisagi thought as he stood and brushed the stray grass from his uniform.

Karin began to lead the way, though he doubted she knew where she was going, and he chuckled at her eagerness.

_I wonder if Rangiku will make a few bets with me?_ He mused as he began imagining what Karin's payback consisted of.

He shuddered when he heard her whistling happily, the frightening smirk still in place. Oh yeah, Rangiku would _so_ be in.

**:**

**:**

**:**

_~Ang Pagtatapos~_

_

* * *

_**So I hope you liked it, sKyLaR KnIgHt especially! I will gladly take any other requests (they're really fun and help get me back in the flow of writing!). And before you leave, please review!**_  
_


End file.
